4400/Characters
A ; Amanda: Amanda was one of the 4,400 returnees that appeared at the base of Mount Ranier. She was taken into quarantine and interviewed by agents of NTAC. (Pilot) ; Anita (I): Anita was one of the 4,400 returnees that appeared at the base of Mount Ranier. She was taken into quarantine and interviewed by agents of NTAC. (Pilot) ; Anita (II): Anita is the maide of Adam Kensington. Adam summoned her when he found Orson Bailey demanding an audience with him at his home. (Pilot) B ; Barbara Yates: Barbara Yates was a journalist and talk show host who became a celebrity figure in the wake of the 4400 crisis, when 4,400 people reappeared after having been missing for several years from different points in the timestream. As each of the 4400 came back demonstrating various inexplicable abilities, Barbara felt that they posed a threat to the general public and used her program as a pulpit by which to raise public support against the 4400. ; Brian Moore: Brian Moore is a lawyer and the former husband of Lily Moore and the father of Lily's first child, Heidi. When Lily disappeared in 1993, Brian gave her up for dead and remarried. Heidi grew up believing that his new wife, Carol, was her real mother. When Lily returned in 2004, Brian feared that her sudden re-emergence would upset his family dynamic so he had a restraining order placed against her. C ; Carol Moore: Carol Moore is the second wife of Brian Moore. Brian married her sometime after his first wife, Lily, mysteriously disappeared in 1993. Carol helped Brian raise his daughter Heidi and Heidi grew up believing that Carol was her real mother. D E F G H ; Heidi Moore: Heidi Moore was the daughter of Lily and Brian Moore. Lily was abducted in 1993 when Heidi was only six-months-old. Brian remarried, but never told Heidi that his second wife, Carol, was not her birth mother. Lily tried to visit Heidi, but Brian got a temporary restraining order to keep her away. ; Homeless man: The homeless man lived underneath a bridge in St. Louis, Missouri. Richard Tyler came to the bridge after having been away from his home for more than fifty years. He was distraught to find that his old home had been destroyed and the area was now being occupied by those who were down on their luck. (Pilot) I J ; Julius: Julius was one of the 4,400 returnees that appeared at the base of Mount Ranier. She was taken into quarantine and interviewed by agents of NTAC. (Pilot) K L M ; Mary Rutledge: Mary Rutledge was the wife of Victor Rutledge and the mother of Maia Rutledge. She was born on June 11th, 1913. On March 13th, 1946, Mary, Victor and Maia were taking a day trip to the woods of Crescent City when Maia was abducted by mysterious forces. Mary Rutledge passed away on April 7th, 1980. Maia returned in the year 2004 and was temporarily adopted by the Griffin family. The Griffins took Maya to her parents' grave site. (Pilot) N O P ; Process server: The process server found Tom Baldwin leaving the NTAC office on his way to the Wyler Summer Home. He handed him a summons to appear in court and Tom learned that his wife Linda was petitioning for a divorce. (Pilot) Q R S ; Sid Stradner: Sid Stradner was a member of NTAC. He was present the day that a comet was sighted headed for Earth. He told CDC specialist Diana Skouris about the comet's trajectory. (Pilot) T U V ; Victor Rutledge: Victor Rutledge was the husband of Mary Rutledge and the father of Maia Rutledge. He was born on October 11th, 1905. On March 13th, 1946, Victor, Mary and Maia were taking a day trip to the woods of Crescent City when Maia was abducted by mysterious forces. Victor Rutledge passed away on May 4th, 1980. Maia returned in the year 2004 and was temporarily adopted by the Griffin family. The Griffins took Maya to her parents' grave site. (Pilot) W X Y Z See also Category:Lists